Chinese Buffet
by eroticboi80
Summary: Kurt is paired up with Mike Chang for their weekly assignment and after a harmless joke by Kurt about Mike's ethnicity and anatomy forces Mike to stand up for himself and his countrymen, Kurt is left with egg on his face. Slash. KurtxMike. Enjoy.


**Here's my latest **_**Glee**_** fanfic. **

**I do not own **_**Glee**_** or its characters. **

**I am not implying anything about the personal lives or sexuality of the actors and actresses of the show on which this story is based. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

Kurt had been paired up with Mike Chang for his weekly assignment which was about finding a song that best described adapting to change in one's life. Kurt found his pairing with Mike fitting since he had never been paired up with him and looked forward to seeing what he had to offer. After discussing song ideas and routines, the two assignment partners decided on a song and started choreographing a routine. The two of them had not spent much time together in Glee Club and very little of it outside of the club and did not really mind each other's company.

The following day, Kurt suggested that him and Mike practice at his place because Kurt felt the acoustics in his room were to his liking and just wanted to hang out with him in a setting he felt comfortable in. The two of them practiced their number for a couple of hours as Kurt could not help but feel turned on at Mike every time he swung his hips and butt in the air. Kurt struggled to keep his emotions in check as the curving movements of the Asian's body and the way his clothes fit on him excited the Caucasian teen. Moments later, Mike's phone rang and told Kurt that he had to take this call from his girlfriend Jen.

"She actually decided to go out with you and your small Chinese cock?" Kurt jokingly asked after Mike had hung up.

"Fuck you, some of the guys on the football team have been talking about you and the fact you're not all that big down there so you shouldn't be mocking others," Mike responded with a laugh.

"It's a fact that Chinese men are quite small," responded Kurt.

"Based on what facts?" asked Mike.

"Trust me, I've seen quite a few of them," Kurt said with a grin.

Mike was determined not to let Kurt win this argument because not only did he feel obligated to stand up for himself when it came to his manhood, but also the pride of his countrymen who had just been insulted. Mike told Kurt that they could put this argument to an end if they whipped each other's cocks out and measured them then perhaps Kurt would shut his mouth about him having a small cock, and perhaps even Chinese people in general. Mike undid his pants and let them drop to the ground as he had nothing to be ashamed of and felt secure about his sexuality, even in front of Kurt as the flamboyant teen followed suit. Kurt could not stop staring at Mike's crotch as he felt ridiculous for saying that Mike had a small cock and after they had measured each other, Mike was six-and-a-half inches while Kurt was only five inches.

"Game, set and match Hummel," Mike bragged.

Kurt could only stand there and chuckle as he was turned on at the sight of Mike's uncircumcised penis and knew he had to get a piece of it. The way Mike's balls hung from in between his legs and the size of his testicles only added to Kurt's excitement as Mike was also turned on at the sight of Kurt's penis and the way it hung. Kurt could not stand the sight of Mike's penis in between his sexy thighs and not having them taken care of so he decided to do something about it.

Kurt went down on Mike and took in his hot erect Chinese penis and started to pleasure the Asian dancer. Mike felt very relaxed as Kurt bobbed his head up and down before his Chinese friend took off his white t-shirt leaving him completely naked as he stepped out of his black jeans which also contained his red boxers. Kurt kicked around his tight black jeans which were around his ankles and also contained his white lace bikini briefs and was able to free himself of them. The flamboyant singer placed his hands on Mike's buttocks and gently squeezed them as he could feel Mike's pulsing member inside his mouth before Mike forced him to withdraw. Mike stood Kurt up and starting making out with him and leaned forward forcing Kurt to lay on his back on the floor.

Mike lifted Kurt's legs up and spread his butt cheeks apart in order to get a good view of his hole and spat on it before spitting on his fingers and started to loosen it up as he slid his middle digit inside of Kurt's tight hole. Mike penetrated his finger inside of Kurt and withdrew before spitting on his fingers again and entered him with his middle finger again along with his index finger as he now had two fingers loosening up his assignment partner. Kurt tried his best in order to hide the pain that he started to experience as Mike withdrew both of his fingers and re-entered him with three fingers. Mike tried to be as gentle as he could because he wanted Kurt to enjoy every moment of this experience but both of them knew that moments like this would be so great that it would have to hurt sometimes.

After Mike felt that Kurt was loose enough for him, he withdrew his fingers again and spat on his hand and stroked his beautiful cock a few times before spreading Kurt's butt cheeks as far apart as he could and pushing himself inside of his petite femme friend. As Mike was inside of his partner, Kurt looked up and could not stop admiring Mike's nicely-sculpted torso, especially his pectorals and firm nipples and ran his hands all over them in order to distract himself from whatever pain he was experiencing.

Mike penetrated farther and deeper as felt Kurt was loosening up even more and just wanted to pound Kurt's gay femme ass as hard as he could because the idea of dominating his friend was a huge turn on for him. Kurt began to squeal like a pig as he could not hide the pain any longer especially whenever Mike struck Kurt's prostate but the squeals of pain quickly turned into squeals of pleasure as Kurt became more and more comfortable with the fact that Mike was inside of him.

As Mike and Kurt established a rhythm with Mike's thrusts synching with Kurt's movements, Kurt felt as if he was in seventh heaven as he enjoyed discovering the Orient with Mike as the Chinese teen could feel he was about to climax and began to thrust even harder as Kurt's squeals intensified. Mike continued to push harder and deeper and with one final push he came inside of Kurt as he planted his hot seed inside of him and stayed inside of Kurt as both of them struggled to catch their breath.

Mike slowly pulled out as his cock was one big slimy mess as it was coated in his own cum and laid on his back on the floor as Kurt got up and grabbed some towels so they could clean themselves off and get dressed again.

After both of them were dressed again, both partners looked forward to their next practice hoping to outdo themselves compared to their first practice.

**Hope you enjoyed this story even though it was on the short side compared to my other stories. **

**Reviews and feedback would be much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


End file.
